


Otherness

by Party_City_Worms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Character Analysis, Drabble, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Twi dissociates and is embaressed to exist, sort off, warning for brief suicidal thoughts mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms
Summary: Have you ever felt like you weren't real? That your body is not your own? Maybe those feelings would be good to get out. Probably. But Twilight doesn't really want to.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Otherness

Twilight was human.

This, while it was a fact he knew to be true, and a fact that if anyone said otherwise, they would be wrong, was also something wrong.

It felt... wrong.

Human. Yes. He was human, sure. 

But he could turn into a wolf.

A stone, once embedded deep into his skull, then extracted, wrapped safe in a small pouch. This is the stone that gave him the power.

He wasn't sure whether to feel free, or to be embarrassed by the freedom it gave him.

When he was young, he always found himself drawn to the beasts of nature, finding compassion in their eyes and comfort of the certainty of it all. He would play with the goats, running about on his hands and knees, until he was yelled at to stop before he got gored on their horns. 

He never did get gored by the horns, for which he was grateful, but what did it matter? There were times when that would have sounded pleasant.

He acted wolfish, sometimes. An all-knowing one would assume it was a trait he picked up after his body was twisted and contorted by the darkness, into, well, a wolf.

But really, it had started before that.

He couldn't tell you when it had, really he wouldn't tell you at all, for he would sound insane. 

Some days, he just wouldn't feel real. As though his body was not his own. He knew it was not there, and yet he couldn't deny the ghostly feeling of fur covering his skin. When he brushed his hand along his face, there was discomfort, for no muzzle protruded out the front. Don't be stupid, he would tell himself. You are human. 

When no one was watching, he liked to be on his hands and knees, finding it more comfortable then standing straight and walking forward like someone sensible. If anyone walked in on him ruffling up his blankets with his hands and nudging them with his face, as though a dog trying to find comfort, he would instantly bolt up, deny his odd behavior, and make subtle threats for them to not tell anyone. 

Sometimes when he leaned against the wall, there was discomfort where a tail should, no should NOT be, for he was human. He felt it wag when he was happy, and he felt it droop when he was sad. A few tired nights, he had to stop himself from trying to grab it to stop it from knocking something down, because there is no tail and it would only embaress him.

Not to mention the weird growls he instinctively made.

Maybe it would have been comforting to have first turned into a real wolf, if the circumstances were better, but they weren't, and it hurt, and he was pumped full of adrenaline to save those he loved, so really he didn't get much chance to think of how much more comfortable it was.

At least for those who knew, becoming a wolf was a good, rational enough excuse for his occasional odd behavior.

But the feeling of missing what never was always remained, even when he tried to forget, creeping in the back of his mind like an ooze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed? I wrote this at 12 am without proofreading so... yeah. I'd love to see your comments!


End file.
